The Institute
by leahmasen2
Summary: -"Prefiero que me degollen a estar contigo en cualquier cosa"- Dijo Clove furica a un Cato sentado encima de la banca de entrenamiento. -" Pues acostúmbrate niña porque si no cooperas, ve olvidandote de este mundo"- A este paso, ya Cato estaba a solo centímetros de la cara de Clove y la tenia presionada entre la pared y su cuerpo agarrandole el cuello con mas fuerza de la comun.
1. Chapter 1

Había llegado el día, ese el que siempre le hablaban desde que tenía 8 años, del que sus padres siempre adulaban seria el mejor de su vida y del que su hermano decía era una mierda (Pero en el buen sentido). Que parte de la mierda tenia el "buen sentido"? Bueno daba lo mismo, igual, tenia que ir, quisiera o no.

Se puso a ver el techo, pensando. Ese dia era 2 de Noviembre, y le tocaba empezar en el IEA (Instituto de Entrenamiento para la Arena) ya que al ser el Distrito 2, exigían que todos los mayores de 15 años tenían que empezar con los entrenamientos antes de ser escogidos para ir a la arena. Aquí no eran escogidos al azar como en los distritos 7 y 12, por ejemplo. Las cosas eran un poco diferentes aquí y eran seleccionados por sus capacidades para defenderse y mantenerse en la arena .Al entrar les hacían una prueba, para colocarlos en los grupos R,I,F,C dependiendo de su destresa. Tomaban en cuenta el rendimiento desde el primer dia que comenzaran. Al final les hacían la prueba RIFC (Rapidez, Intelecto, Fuerza, Capacidad).

Los evaluaban desde el 1 al 12. Tomando en cuenta que la menor puntuación era 1 y la mayor 12. Los que obtuvieran la mayor puntuación, serian entrenados mas fuerte que los demás y tendrían que mudarse por un mes al instituto, tendrían todas las comodidades para que pudieran rendir y al final serian enviados a la arena.

Todo eso se lo había dicho su hermano James, quien tenia 17 y llevaba 2 años en el instituto. Este año le harían su RIFC para ver si era enviado a la arena, pero ni el ni sus padres querían eso. Asi que no esforzaba mucho para mostrar sus habilidades y solo iva por necesidad y… Por su novia.

Emily tenia 16 y desde que entro en el Instituto tuvieron "Química" así que 6 meses después, James llego diciendo "Tengo novia familia, se llama Emily". Era muchacha muy simpática, de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos impresionantemente azules, de tez pálida.

A Clove le callo bien desde que James la llevo a casa y fue igual con sus padres. Preferían mil veces a Emily que a Joahnne la antigua novia de James, una PU… oxigenada con cabello rubio platinado "natural" operada hasta las pestañas, de voz chillona y con tanta materia gris en su pequeña cabecita que una hormiga le ganaba pensado.

La verdad, ni James sabia porque la había tenido como novia, y cuando le quiso terminar, se pego como un chicle atrás de James, cuestionándole de que había otra y por eso la dejaba. Pero, gracias a Dios, que se consiguió a un tipo con tanta materia gris como ella, y por fin dejo a James. Pero.. Ese no es el caso.

El punto es, que lo único buena que tendría en el Instituto era que Emily y Kira estarían allí. Clove no era muy dada a hacer amigas. La única que había sido su amiga desde la infancia era Kira, Tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos claros y entraría con ella. Asi que eso era lo único bueno.

Salio de su ensoñación y sus ojos se dirigieron del techo a su teléfono cuando este empezó a vibrar y la distrajo. Lo cogió y vio en la pantalla a su remitente "Ki" decía en letras azules en el centro del celular. Le dio a "Leer" para ver el mensaje.

"Despierta dormilona, se que no has comido, asi que apúrate si no te quieres morir de hambre antes de llegar aquí." Decia. Bufo, Kira siempre seria asi, era como su agenda personal, y aunque no se lo dijera, agradecía por eso.

"Ah, y por cierto, ve la hora, no es muy temprano que digamos, trata de bañarte bien, no porque estés apurada te dejaras el jabon pegado :D". Vio la hora, eran las 9:15 a.m. Se suponía que a las 9:45 deberian estar en el Instituto.

-Mierda- Mascullo y se quito las sabanas que tenia encima, con tan mala suerte que al hacerlo se le enredo el pie y cayo de boca al suelo.

-Este no es mi dia- Camino rápido hacia el baño y 10 min después salió con el cabello escurriendo dando saltitos para colocarse el pantalón.

Tomo su mochila del piso y bajo corriendo las escaleras, en el comedor se encontraban sus padres con una mirada severa viéndola.

-Lo siento, me quede dormida- Tomo una tostada y salió corriendo, con James pisándole los talones.

-Si, mas te vale que coras si no quieres llegar muerta. Te espere 15 minutos y por poco no te dejo. Se supone que tengo una novia a la cual atender pero por mi lenta hermana se tendrá que esperar." – James estaba molesto, y se le notaba. Clove sabia que cuando eso pasaba, era mejor no acercarse a menos de querer tentar a la muerte. No había cosa que molestara mas a James que no pasar iempo con Emily. Asi que corrió lo mas rápido que puedo hasta que diviso la edificación IEA. Y solo cuando estuvo al lado de Kira que la saludo con una sonrisa y una mirada severa fue que puedo dejar de correr y tranquilizarse de que James no le haría nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entraron como alma que lleva el diablo a donde les correspondía. Como era la primera vez que estaban adentro, no pudieron evitar mirar todo alrededor, Clove, muchas veces lo había visto desde afuera, cuando ivan a buscar a James. Pero otra cosa era el interior. Tenia el techo de madera como a 4 metros de altura, tenia varias aulas a los lados del pasillo y al final del largo corredor se encontraba lo que se suponía que era el salón de entrenamiento de todos. Tonde se hacían las pruebas y todos los e el Instituto podían verlo, sentados en las gradas. Asi que, si no querías pasar vergüenza, mejor lo hacias bien.

Según lo que había escuchado Clove, las realizaban de direntes que podían hacer al enfrentars a otro contrincante que no tenia la misma destreza que tu. Eran hechos por edades apartes, los que participaran debían tener la misma edad y el mismo tamaño promedio. No seria lo mismo poner a uno de 14 que parezca un palillo con uno que parezca una mole.

Se ubicaron en el salón principal donde debían estar. El director era un señor que había ganado los Juegos del Hambre 56 y estaba en el Capitolio.

Era un señor muy bien cuidado y se notaba que hacia mucha actividad fsica. Al lado de él, había una mujer como de 36 años de cabello largo recogido y ojos penetrantes de daban miedo.

-Muy bien- Dijo el director, pero nadie lo escucho- GUARDEN SILENCIO!- Grito cuando se le acabo la paciencia.

-Esto no es un gallinero, asi que se callan o se callan. Mi nombre es Walkins y gane los Juegos del Hambre. Asi que para eso los entrenamos, somos el distrito 2 y no permitimos vergüenzas. Puedo que no ganen, pero al menos que queden entre los 4 ultimos. Por eso nos esmeramos y hemos mantenido ese régimen por los últimos años asi que no dejaremos que unos niños como ustedes nos arruinen eso.- Se notaba a leguas que no estaba muy feliz.

-Ella es su entrenadora, Leah, no se engañen, que sea bonita no quiere decir que sea cuidadosa, ni mucho menos débil. Para los que no saben, y creen que es mentira. Ella gano los Juegos del Hambre 63 y cuando se le acabaron las armas casi al final de la competencia mato a los últimos que quedaban desmenbrandolos con sus dientes y sus propias manos- Muchos jadeos de miedo se escucharon y al ver la cara de maniática que tenia ella, supieron que no era mentira.

-Ok. Basta de estupideces, empezemos con el entrenamiento. Alla – Señaló la pared – Estan los uniformes que usaran, y alla – Señaló unas puertas al final del salón Estan los baños. Asi que vayan a cambiarse, nos vemos en 10 minutos. Ni mas ni menos.

Todos salieron corriendo y atropellándose entre si, nadie quería saber lo que les pasarían si llegaban tarde, y dado que eran como 30 y solo 10 baños de mujeres y 10 de hombres, era mejor apurarse sin quedarse a esperar.

Kira y Clove fueron de las primeras que llegaron a los baños, tenían muchas ventajas, ya que eran delgadas y eso les permitía corren mas rápido. La ropa que tenían que usar eran unas franelillas negras con unos pantalones beiges y botas. Al terminar salieron y se pusieron en fila al lado de unos muchachos que ya habían terminado.

-Eres la hermana de James no?- Pregunto un muchacho que estaba al lado de Clove. Era mas alto que ella, debía medir como 1,73 y tenia el cabello castaño y lacio.

-Emm, si soy yo. Te conozco? – La cara de confusión de Clove era imperdible.

-No, disculpa, me llamo Ethan- Le extendió la mano que ella acepto gustosa. Al decirle su nombre, ella recordó las muchas veces que James lo había nombrado y que iva a su casa. Pero nunca salió porque estaba con Kira en su cuarto y la verdad, no le importaba conocer las amistades de su hermano. Pero al verlo, decidió que debería salir mas seguido cuando fueran los amigos de su hermano. Ethan estaba MUY bien dotado, se le notaban los músculos por encima de camiseta y no era arrogante ni presumido como sabia que eran la mayoría de los hombres.

-OH, ya me acuerdo, James siempre te nombra- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si. Y al parecer, te caigo mal, porque nunca saliste las veces que fui a tu casa

-Lo siento, estaba con Kira- Señaló a su amiga y esta le sonrió a Ethan devolviéndole el la misma.

Iban a seguir hablando pero en eso llego Leah.

-OK, fórmense en filas, hombres a la izquierda mujeres a la derecha. Los que tengas clases se pueden retirar.

-Te veo luego Clove- Le dijo Ethan y se fue.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos Leah empezó a dar las indicaciones.

-Les haremos la prueba inicial, pasaran uno por uno por Velocidad, Capacidad, Intelecto y Fuerza. En el que se desenvuelvan mejor será su nuevo grupo. Empezamos.

Uno por uno fueron pasando Clove estaba entretenida viendo a los que pasaban que no se dio cuenta que se estaba arrimando hacia atrás hasta que choco con algo muy duro, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Era un muchacho muy alto como de 1,75 , rubio de ojos azules con unos GRANDES musculos que se le marcaban perfectamente por debajo de la camisa y que al tener los brazos cruzados se le acentuaban mas.

-Que paso? La niñita tiene miedo?- Le dijo con burla muy arrogantemente.

-Ya quisieras Idiota- Mala idea. Esa fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido.

Como estaban al final del salón, y todos los demás estaban viendo las pruebas nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Asi que el, aprovechando eso, la empujo un poco, a la parte menos visible del salón y le dijo presionándola contra la pared y con voz amenazante.

-Si quieres seguir bien, mejor te callas, no me interesa que seas mujer, puede que no te pegue, pero si te puedo hacer un poco de daño. Asi que manten esa linda boquita cerrada, porque sino tu hermano pagara las consecuencias.- Estaba tan cerca de ella que sus alientos se juntaban y podía oler su aroma masculino y su aliento a menta. El, le había agarrado la cara por la barbilla y la había ladeado para susurrarle eso al oído. Y cuando se despego, ella pudo ver la cara de sicopata que tenia.

-Por si no me conoces, soy Cato.- Se presento con una sonrisa arrogante después de lo dicho. Le paso por un lado y camino hacia lel centro del salón.

Clove, se paso la mano por la mandibula, le dolia un poco, y camino unos metros mas atrás de el.

-Donde estabas? Ya me toco a mi. Faltas tu- Le dijo Kira con un poco de reproche en su voz.

-Lo siento, fui al baño.- Sabia que no estaba bien mentir, pero ella nunca fue de las que le contaran sus problemas a los demás. Preferia arreglarse por ella misma. Y si el empezó con el juego, entonces ella se lo seguiría y pelearía sola con el, sin nadie de por medio. No tenia porque meter a su hermano cuando el no le hizo nada. Y eso si que se las pagaría. Con SU familia nadie se mete.

-Clove- La llamo Leah y ella camino hacia adelante.

-Empezaras con la prueba de velocidad- Explico- Vas a buscar cada bolso en donde se encuentre y correras atravesando todos los obstáculos. Si tocas alguno, te quitan puntos. Empieza… AHORA-

**_VELOCIDAD_**

Clove salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, su cuerpo la ayudaba con la velocidad y desde antes de comenzar se podían ver el lugar de los bolsos, pero asi como tenia ventajas, tenia desventajas. Ella iba agarrando los bolsos con una rapidez impresionante, pero cuando llevaba como 5, se le dificultaba el llevarlos al mismo tiempo que correr rápido. Aunque no les iva a dar la satisfacción a los demás de creerla lenta. Asi que con toda la fuerza capaz, sostuvo todos los bolsos y corrió lo mas rápido hasta el final del salón.

Cuando vio a Leah, tenia la boca abierta. Al igual que el resto del salón, menos Cato, claro.

-Nunca vi algo como eso. En verdad, te felicito- Se acerco a Clove y la abrazo. Ella seguía en shock, no entendía.

-Mira el reloj- Le dijo Leah. Lo observo, decía 12seg y abajo salía que el ultimo tiempo marcado (El de Cato) era 29seg. Sorio para sus adentros. Supero a Cato en algo.

-Eres la mas rápida de todos, te felicito. Vamos con fuerza. Tendras que mantener unos bolsos por el tiempo que puedas. Seras monitoreada. Mediremos cuando tiempo aguantas.

**_FUERZA_**

Clove camino hacia donde estaban los bolso y los sostuvo "Vaya que son pesados" pensó. Le indicaron para empezar y el tiempo comenzó a marcar. Los primeros 28 segundos no fueron problemas, pero a los 35 empezaron las dificultades, los brazos se le estaban bajando solos y debido a su contextura no era que pudiera aguantar mucho peso tampoco. Los bolsos en su interior contenían piedras. Y en esos momentos empezó a creer que nunca mas sentiría los brazos, empezaron a hormiguearle por el esfuerzo y casi estaban temblando. Unos segundos después, ahora si temblaban, asi que cuando ya no puedo mas, bajo los brazos, cansada y el pito sono.

Observo el relor 1,15min. No estaba mal, pensó que haría menos. Pero se enojo cuando vio el resultado de Cato: 2,46min. Era obvio, el era mucho mas musculoso que ella y además, era un hombre. Lo vio, le estaba sonriendo, retándola, asi que eso enfado mas a Clove y se juro hacerlo mejor en las demás.

**_INTELECTO_**

**_-_**Tienes que observar los movimientos de tus contrincantes para asi poder saber su próxima jugada. Te pondremos en frente de un muñeco de practica para ver si logras descubrir su próximo ataque. Puedes empezar… AHORA-

Clove se coloco en frente de el muñeco señalado y este empezó a hacer movimiento que pretendían pegarle, algunos los esquivo pero otros inevitablemente le pegaban. Se enojo cuando el estúpido muñeco le pego en el estomago y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que había ignorado hasta ese entonces. Ese movimiento, lo había hecho el maniquí hace algunos momentos atrás y por poco no lo esquiva. Lo que quería decir que seguía una secuencia. Y si prestaba la suficiente atención podría esquivarlos todos. Cuando capto la secuencia. Los esquivo todos y cada uno de los movimientos. Cuando iban 15 sin pegarle Leah sono el silbato. Observo el reloj 1,43min. Bajo la vista y se sorprendió al ver que Cato tenia lo mismo. Bufo, no había ganador en esta.

**_CAPACIDAD_**

-Tendrás que pelear con el maniquí armado y tu no tendras mas nada que tus manos para pelear, mediremos tu capacidad para quitarle el arma e inmovilizarlo. Comienza… AHORA.-

El maniquí tenia un cuchillo, seria un poco difícil pero no imposible, asi que empezó a pegarle evitando los golpes, tenia que tratar de quitarle ese cuchillo sin salir herida. Penso en pegarle en la pierna, tal vez asi se desestabilizaría y pudiera quitárselo, pero este le paso el cuchillo por la cara y la corto. Pego un pequeño grito y con la sangre choreando le pego en el estomago, haciendo que se doblara y asi pudiendo quitarle el cuchillo. En este momento sonó el silbato. Vio el reloj, 1,20. El de Cato mostraba 1,21. Sonrio. En este ganaba ella.

-Ve a que te pongan una venda, muy bien hecho.- Le dijo Leah. –Nos vemos mañana todos, puedes salir.

Clove se acerco a Kira que la Kira con preocupación pero ella le dio a entender que estaba bien, se fueron a cambiar y ella salió primero, Asi que se encamino hacia el lugar donde debía dejar el uniforme y en ese trayecto vio que Cato salía del baño y se acercaba hacia el lugar de los uniformes con una sonrisa en la boca, donde se encontraba ella. Giro su vista hacia los lados a ver quien mas se encontraba allí, y para su mala suerte todos estaban en los baños.

-Muy bien, te felicito- Dijo irónicamente a ella- Puede que lo hayas hecho bien, pero no te acostumbres, yo soy bueno en los que me propongo y no dejare que una mocosa como tu, me gane- Se acerco hacia y ella y le paso e dedo por la cortada. Ella le quito la mano de un tirón e hizo amagos en darle una bofetada. Pero el, viendo sus intenciones le agarro el brazo antes de que impactara con su cara y la jalo hacia el. Ella impacto con su pecho y al querer alejarse, Cato le agarro la otra mano.

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo, pero al parecer no entiendes lo que uno te dice.- Le dijo en el oído con voz amenazantes mientras la pegaba mas a su cuerpo y la presionaba contra el muro.

-NO te tengo miedo y te aconsejo que no te metas con mi hermano, el no tiene nada que ver. Que sea mujer no quiere decir que no te pueda dar tus golpes.- Respondio Clove acercándose a su oído.

-JAJAJAJA, no te creas muy lista- Le dijo Cato.- No quiero después tener que explicarte como son las cosas aquí.

Clove ya no quería seguir escuchando al estúpido de Cato, asi que arriesgándose y preparándose para correr, le metió un gran golpe con la rodilla en la pelvis, a lo que Cato, la solto y se tiro en el suelo con una cara de dolor en su estado puro.

-No te me acerques si quieres tener hijos- Le dijo antes de salir del salón para esperar a Kira.

Ella salió 5 minutos después, y se encaminaron hacia sus casas. Junto con James.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, se tiro en la cama y se puso a pensar todo lo que había hecho ese dia, estaba muy cansada, si eso era la prueba nada mas, no se quería ni imaginar los entrenamientos en si. Y tampoco quería pesar que tendría a Cato molestándola y amenazándola todos los días.

-"Y esto es solo el comienzo"- Suspiro mirando el techo, ya pensaría como zafarse de las amenazas. Mientras tanto, su querida y adorada cama la esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

****Clove dejo su bolso en el suelo y cerro la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba agotada, las cosas en El Instituto no serian nada fáciles de ahora en adelante.

"Y eso que es solo el primer dia" Lanzo un suspiro al aire.

Sus padres eran muy cariñosos con ella y con su hermano. Por eso, cuando Clove llego, lo primero que penso fue en que hacer para quitarse el rasguño de la cara y las marcas que Cato le hizo en la barbilla que, si no las tenia ahorita, luego se le marcarían notablemente.

Entro al baño a buscar Alcohol y un poco de algodon para desinfectar. Al momento en que el Alcohol hizo contacto con su piel, se mordio el labio para intentar retener un chillido de dolor. "Maldito Cato, esta me la pagas". Busco tambien una crema para moretones y se la puso en la barbilla, si bien Cato no la habia presionado tan fuerte, su piel era "De bebe" y eso no era una ventaja muy bonita y gratificante.

Se quito la ropa y se metio a bañar, luego de un dia tan pesado en lo unico que pensaba era la ducha de media hora que tomaria para luego comer e irse a dormir. Claro que Kira no pensaba lo mismo, ya que cuando Clove salio del baño con su pijama puesto, ella estaba comodamente sentada en la cama con la mirada en la puerta de la que acababa de salir Clove.

-Que haces aqui?- Clove estaba medio enfadada. Su plan de irse a dormir se habia ido al caño.

-Oye, se que no me quieres, pero tampoco es para tanto- "Kira y su sarcasmo nunca faltan".

-Lo siento, pero tenia una cita con la almohada planificada desde el momento en el que me dejaron sin ganas de vivir de tanto esfuerzo- Clove en ese momento buscaba un peine para desenrredarse el cabello que estaba mojado aun.

-Uh, lo siento por arruinarte tus planes con Mr. Almohada, pero es importante lo que te voy a decir- Estaba seria en ese momento. No habia rastros de sarcasmo ni nada.

-Ok, te escucho- Busco su tlf y se sento en la cama al lado de Kira.

-Se que odias que las personas se metan en tu vida, y que los problemas los resuelves por ti sola, pero te vi esta tarde con el chico alto de ojos azules, que segun escuche se llama Cato. Y por lo que vi, no estaban hablando muy amistosamente. Eres independiente y valiente, ya se, pero te aconsejo que, sea cual sea el problema que tienes con el, lo dejes ya. No me fio nada de el, y me da miedo que pueda hacerte algo. Es de las personas que le gustan los retos y dejar muy mal parada a la gente. Tu eres mujer, y lo vi llevandote a la parte mas oscura del salon, aun con gente adentro. No me quiero ni imaginar que pasaria si estas sola y el te encuentra.- La cara de Kira era de verdadera preocupacion y eso le hizo sentir un poco mal a Clove.

El punto de esto no eran problemas ni preocupaciones innecesarias, ella lo que queria era dejarle en claro a ese estupido que con su familia no se iva a meter por un problema con ella. Las cosas siempre le gustaron claras y dando la cara. No con personas de por medio. Siempre fue una persona clara en lo que queria y muy pudiente en cuanto a problemas se referia.

-Lo siento Kira, no es mi intencion preocuparte. Resolvere lo que pueda en este problema- Le dio un abrazo a su amiga. -Ahora. Supongo que trajiste ropa no? Porque no dejare que te vayas luego de venir a las..- Miro su reloj- 11:45 PM-

-Tienes razon, alli esta mi bolso con mis cosas- Las risas no se hicieron esperar luego de esto.

Bajaron las escaleras silenciosamente, todos en la casa estaban durmiendo. O al menos, eso era lo que esperaban encontrar. Cuando llegaron a la cocina en busca de Sandwiches y un poco de Nestea. Se consiguieron con James y Emily besandose muy apasionadamente en la encimera. Ella estaba sentada en esta y James estaba parado. Sus vestimentas no divagaban mucho de lo que ellas estaban presenciando, la blusa de Emily estaba medio levantada y las manos de James se perdian dentro de esta. James estaba casi igual, solo que su camisa ya estaba en algun rincon olvidado de la cocina y las manos de Emily podian notarse a simple vista. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos y James estaba llego de brillo labial en la cara y en algunas partes del cuello.

Kira estaba en shock en la puerta de la cocina mientras que Clove solo podia rodar los ojos y suspirar. "Siempre es lo mismo"

-Ujum... - Carraspeo Clove para hacerce notar, aunque ellos estaban muy entretenidos y no se dieron cuenta.

-QUIEREN CONSEGUIRSE UN LUGAR MAS APTO PARA BESUQUEARSE?-Grito Clove. En ese momento ellos se sobresaltaron y Emily casi cae de la encimera de no ser porque James la agarro de la cintura minutos antes del impacto.

-Me quieres matar?- James estaba furioso.

-No lo haria si ustedes no estuvieran EN LA COCINA besandose como si mañana se acabara el mundo. No es que tenga nada en contra de ti Emily, esto es con James. Si quieres estarte manoseando con ella, llevatela a tu cuarto y tendran la privacidad completamente para hacer lo que se les venga en gana. Pero no en la cocina por favor.- Siguio caminando hacia la nevera seguida de Kira- Ah, y por cierto, traten de no emocionarse mucho, yo no quiero ser tia todavia- Se burlo. Haciendo que Emily y James se sonrojaran y salieran quien sabe a donde.

-Bien, ya que no tenemos a estos niños a punto de crear bebes, podemos proseguir con nuestra mision de buscar comida. Que quieres?- Le pregunto - OH, mira aqui hay helado- Saco el helado de Mantecado e hizo unos Sandwiches y Nestea para luego subir las escaleras e irse a su cuarto.

Comieron y hablaron hasta decir basta, bueno, hasta que Kira vio la hora y casi le da un infarto por ser las 2 AM.

_ A lo lejos pude ver la Cornucopia, estaban los bolsos de los que habian hablado, debian tener lo que nosostros necesitaramos en ese momento. El punto estaba en poder agarrarlos sin que los demas te mataran primero. Yo necesitaba unas medicinas para quemaduras y comida. En uno de los incendios me queme un poco el brazo en la explosion y hace dias que no ingeria nada por estar mas pendiente de que no me atraparan que de buscar comida._

_ No hay moros en la costa, excelente, camine con cuidado de pasar sobre la tierra plana, evitando pisar ramas que pudieran hacer ruidos y pronto llegue al lugar en donde podia ver los numeros de los bolsos. El 2 no estaba muy lejos de mi, solo tenia que estirarme un poco y ya lo tendia en mis manos, claro que no todo seria asi de facil, en el momento en el que me preparaba para agarralo, un brazo me jalo el hombro y cai en la tierra. Al levantar la mirada, Cato estaba observandome con su sonrisa sadica._

_ Me levante lo mas rapido que pude, no podia dejar que me sacara ventaja. Asi que cuando el se volteo para correr hacia su bolso, le pegue una patada en la rodilla haciendo que cayera del dolor. Y me levante para buscar el mio. Al parecer, el pensaba lo mismo, estiro su mano para agarrarme la pierna y luego me atrajo hacie el haciendo que quedaramos muy cerca._

_ "Pensaste que te saldrias con la tuya no?" Me dijo para luego dar na vuelta y colocarse encima de mi. Yo trataba de quitarmelo de encima, pero el era mas fuerte que yo, asi que era en vano._

_ Se acerco hacia mi rostro y me dijo "No te debiste meter conmigo" Para luego acortar la distancia que nos separaba. En ese momen... CLOVE!_

__Clove desperto sobresaltada, no sabia que estaba pasando, poco a poco pudo enfocar mis ojos. Estaban las luces de mi cuarto prendidas y Kira estaba con cara severa mirandola desde el baño.

-Levantate ya Clove. Llevo como 5 minutos llamandote y no despiertas- Kira ya estaba con el uniforme. La camisa negra y los pantalones beiges.

-Ya voy, ya voy, casi haces que me caiga de la cama- Busco su ropa y se metio al baño. Salio 15 minutos despues con el cabello mojado, buscando la mochila para bajar a comer.

De camino al comedor, Clove entro al cuarto de James a ver que hacia. Se lo consiguio con las sabanas encima y con el cabello revuelto. Se acerco silenciosamente y le paso la mano por el cabello.

-James, levantate ya es tarde- Le dijo al oido, pero James ni se movio.

-Perderas tiempo de besuquear a Emily- Intento por segunda vez, y James salio con un resorte disparado para el baño. "Siempre funciona" penso Clove.

-Gracias Clove- Grito James desde el baño a lo que ella rodo los ojos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, salieron caminado hacia El Instituto, no iban tarde por lo que pudieron pasar recogiendo a Emily en su casa y aun asi llegar temprano.

En la cartelera principal estaban los horarios de las clases y los grupos que tendrian que compartir.

**Velocidad: Lunes a Viernes (9:00- 12:00) Salon 3B**

-Kira Hendsword.

-Liam Hurt.

-Charlotte Piurre.

-Peeta Mellark.

-Ethan Watson.

**Fuerza: Martes a Jueves (10:00 - 2:00) Salon 1A**

-Claire Ponus

- Andres Stracquadanio.

-Daniel Scozzese.

-James O'Brian.

-Megan Gaerste.

**Intelecto: Lunes a Jueves (2:00 - 6:00) Salon 5H**

-Clove Cunnigham.

-Vienna Claros.

-Meyer Soehne.

- Cato Harts.

-Skyler Syars.

**Capacidad: Martes a Viernes (4:00 - 7:00) Salon 6D**

-Zeera Pleys.

-Aaron Isaacs.

-Trade Pucket.

-Reene Olive.

-Jemma Pheelp.

Clove no podia creer eso. Casi se le salen los ojos al ver los horarios y solo penso 3 cosas:

1) No habia quedado en el mismo grupo de Kira.

2) Cato estaba en el mismo que ella.

3) Tendrian clases hasta las 6 lo que significaba que seria tarde cuando saliera de clases.

Trataria de salir lo mas apurada posible para no toparse con Cato.

-Nos veremos mañana Clove- Le dijo Kira yendo a su clase- Por favor, evita problemas con Cato.

Clove siguio caminando hacia el salon 5H, era el mas apartado de todos asi que tardaria mas tiempo en llegar si no se apuraba. De camino al salon, un muchacho castaño alto de ojos verdes se le puso al lado y empezaron una amena conversacion. Era muy simpatico, su nombre era Skyler, por lo que lo disminuyo a Sky y quedaron como amigos ya que se verian todo el año.

Mas atras iva Cato caminando solo, observaba como Sky hablaba con Clove y la hacia reir de cosas inutiles. Tendria que estar pendiente de que no se encariñaran mucho si queria destruir a Clove. Skyler seria un obstaculo que no tendria problemas en quitar si era necesario.

Llegaron y Leah hablo de un cambio en los uniformes de las mujeres para mas comodidad. Usarian franelillas negras y shorts beiges y los hombre Guardacamisas negras y pantalones.

Se fueron a cambiar y cuando salieron, los hombres les pitaron. Eran al menos 25 personas en ese grupo.

-Los entrenamientos seran faciles por ahora que estan empezando. Seran en parejas elegidas por ustedes- Todos se colocaron en parejas y Clove se coloco con Sky.

-Empezaremos habilidad mental, es una de las principales cosas que tienen que hacer para poder ganar. Tienen que pensar rapido en su proximo movimiento para poder antecederse al de sus contrincantes y poder ganarles.- Dijo Leah -Empiezen.

Clove empezo a pelear con Sky, al parecer el le estaba dejando ganar muy facilmente asi que ella lo tomo "desprevenido" y se tomo el brazo para ponerselo detras de la espalda y tirarlo al suelo. Luego se acerco a su oido y le dijo.-

-Se que soy tu amiga Sky, pero si me la pones tan facil no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo.- A lo que Sky se levanto y le pego la espalda de ella al pecho para susurrarle.

-Como quieras preciosa- Ahora si comenzaron a pelear realmente, Sky trataba de no lastimarla, pero Clove nose lo ponia nada facil asi que tenia que defenderse tambien. Cuando estaban mas rudos que nada, sono un silbato que hizo que Clove perdiera la concentracion y casi cayera de no ser porque Sky la agarro y los dos cayeron al suelo. Obviamente, Sky cayo encima de ella e intento no aplastarla con su peso.

En ese momento, Clove se dio cuenta de que Sky era en realidad muy atractivo, y su perfume varonil no ayudaba a nada. Las personas de alrededor desaparecieron y ella se quedo viendo los ojos de Sky que eran de un verde sobrenatural, luego sus ojos inconcientemente bajaron a sus labios, rellenos y de color rosado muy apetecible con un aroma a mentas muy atrayente. Cuando volvio a subirlos se dio cuenta que Sky estaba viendo sus labios y al parecer sus intenciones no tenian nada que ver con separarse.

Ella rapidamente vio alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el entrenamiento habia termiado, por lo que se dio cuenta, hace un rato, ya que no habia nadie afuera que los estuviera viendo y todos los que estaban aun en el salon, salian de los baños directo a la puerta de salida. Volvio sus ojos a los labios de Sky y cuando casi se tocan, ella volvio a la realidad.

"Que te pasa Clove, no lo puedes besar. Lo conociste hoy, va a pensar que eres una lanzada que besa a todos los que se le pasan por el frente" Penso. Y lo separo cuidadosamente para decirle.

-Deberiamos cambiarnos, ya todos estan saliendo y no quiero que nos cierren las puertas por quedarnos aqui hasta tan tarde.- A medida que dijo esto se fue levantando y le tendio la mano a Sky para que se levantara.

-Tienes razon, ve a cambiarte. Te espero afuera del Instituto.- Le dijo y se fue.

Que equivocada estaba Clove al pensar que nadie los veia. Cato, desde el ugar mas apartado del salon llevaba rato viendolos, no sabia porque estaba molesto, pero ese tipo no lo queria cerca de Clove.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sky salio de la ducha y se fue directamente a la salida en donde se consiguio con James y le dijo que el mas tarde llevaria a Clove. Espero unos 20 minutos por ella y luego empezo a preocuparse. Ya era tarde. No deberian estar alli. Todos los entrenamientos habian terminado hace ya bastante tiempo y el era el unico que se veia alli.

"Tal vez se fue a su casa y no me dijo" Penso. Pero de todas formas hecho un ultimo vistazo y fue a Casa de Clove a comprobar. Cuando llego, toco la puerta y le abrio James que traia una sonrisa. Al verlo sin Clove su cara paso a seriedad y luego a angustia y preocupacion.

-Donde esta Clove?- Pregunto viendo a ambos lados de Sky.

-Eso venia a ver yo. Ya paso bastante tiempo desde que salimos y pense que tal vez se le habia olvidado que yo la esperaba y se vino sola- Le dijo preocupado

-Ella no esta conmigo. Hay que buscarla.- Salieron corriendo al instituro en ese momento. Solo pensaban una cosa.

Clove estaba en El Instituto. Sola. De noche.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ella mientras tanto se fue a tomar una ducha ya que estaba muy sudada y queria refrescarse. Tardo unos 20 minutos antes de salir con la toalla a cambiarse con su ropa normal y luego salir al salon.

Se sorprendio al ver que estaba completamente oscuro, no habia nadie. Ella en su ensimismamiento no habia visto la hora a la cual se metio a tomar la ducha y como tardo tanto se le hizo mas tarde aun. Miro su telefono y casi pega un grito al ver la hora "8:10" . Los ultimos entrenamiento habian terminado hace una hora y ella aun seguia alli. No sabia a que hora cerraban el Instituto, ni siquiera sabia si las puertas estaban cerradas o no. No se detuvo a ver eso. Camino rapido a la salida y solto un suspiro de alivio a ver que aun estaba abierta. Los pasillos estaban aun mas oscuros que el salon y solo se reflejaba la luz de la luna que no era mucha. El salon, al ser uno de los mas apartados del Instituto, estaba en las plantas de abajo, por que tendria que subir unos cuantos pisos para llegar a la salida. Busco rapidamente el Ascensor. y Cuando lo consiguio maldijo por lo bajo

"Genial, no funciona" penso. Y empezo a subir las escaleras.

No es que ella fuera paranoica, pero sentia que alguien la estaba siguiendo desde que salio del salon. Le daba miedo voltear y encontrarse con algo horrible asi que caminaba mas rapido y solo miraba al frente. No estaba pensando hasta que todo era oscuridad. Estaba tan ocupada por caminar rapido que no vio por donde iva. Era logico que se perdiera al ser nueva en las instalaciones y estar de noche a oscuras en ese lugar.

Empezo a entrar en panico y lentamente se voltio para retroceder e intentar encontrar la salida. Trato de recordar los pasillos por los que habia pasado y a lo lejos vio la puerta de la salida, la cual, estaba abierta aun. Fue el mejor momento de su vida. Aunque aun le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar, tenia la seguridad de que no habian cerrado.

Siguio caminando hasta un trecho que estaba completamente oscuro, en el cual avanzo lentamente para no chocar con nadie. Mala suerte tuvo al llevarse el muro.

-Auch- Se masajeo la frente y se dio la vuelta. En eso estaba cuando escucho una leve respiracion detras de si.

Decir que su corazon estaba a mil por hora era poco. Tenia mucho miedo de quien pudiera estar alli detras de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el "Muro" se estaba moviendo grito un poco y camino mas despacio pensando que esa cosa no la veria. Mala eleccion. Cuando quizo caminar mas rapido, tenia la respiracion de la persona en su cuello y no podia ver nada para pegarle y salir corriendo.

-Estas asustada Clove?- Una voz amenazante y escalofriante le susurro al oido. Ella sabia muy bien de quien era esa voz.

-Dejame en paz- Le dijo y salio corriendo lo mas rapido que le permitian sus pies. Aun sin ver, trato de guiarse por la oscuridad y no chocar inutilmente con las paredes. Cato la seguia rapidamente pero se le estaba escapando.

En un momento Clove no escucho nada y suspiro "Me lo quite de encima" Penso.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenia las manos de Cato tapandole la boda y su espalda pegada al pecho de el.

-No te quiero ver con el tal Skyler, me entiendes?- Clove forcejeaba para sacarselo de encima. -Me entendiste?- Le hablo mas fuerte Cato. Ella le mordio la mano y el la solto.

-A mi no me dices con quien ando o con quien no. Si me da la gana, el estara conmigo- Le dijo y dio la vuelta pero Cato la jalo de la mano haciendo que quedaran frente a frente. Le agarro el cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra le sostenia las manos detras de su espalda. Le acerco la cara hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas y sus labios se rozaron para susurrale.

-Tu seras mia, quieras o no, y no me gusta compartir las cosas con las demas personas- Le dijo antes de juntar sus labios en un casi beso y luego separarse e irse.

Clove que se quedo atonita, salio corriendo a la salida y se consiguio con Sky que tenia una cara de preocupacion absoluta.

-Donde estabas Clove?- Le pregunto, tomandole la cara y besando su frente cuidadosamente.

-Te busque por todas partes, no sabia donde estabas. Me asustaste. Hasta fui a tu casa a ver si estabas alla. Tu hermano James te esta buscando- En ese momento James salio corriendo de las puertas del colegio y abrazo a Clove como nunca lo habia hecho. Su instinto de proteccion le habia dicho que ella no estaba bien y que si le pasaba algo seria su culpa por no cuidarla.

-Clove no vuelvas a hacerme eso- Le dijo agarrandole la cara y mirandole con genuina preocupacion- De ahora en adelante te esperare cuando salgas. Es muy tarde para que estes aqui.

-Lo siento James. Sali tarde de la ducha y todo estaba oscuro. Me perdi tratando de buscar la salida- Le dijo. Estaba muy asustada y las lagrimas se le salian. Ella siempre le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad.

-Ya, no llores, vamos a casa- Le beso la frente y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Ella aun tenia el cabello mojado y estaba haciendo mucho frio y ella temblaba.

-Gracias por todo Sky. Puedes irte a tu casa , yo me encargo de mi hermana.- El asintio y se fue.

James siguio caminando con Clove que no paraba de temblar. Al parecer le habia hecho mal todo y se estaba resfriando. Cuando casi llegaban a la casa, Clove empezo a ver borroso. Tenia fiebre. Junto con el frio y el cabello mojado hacian una mala combinacion. Se desmayo antes de llegar a la puerta.

James preocupado, camino mas rapido y cuando llego a la casa. Subio rapido las escaleras y la acosto con cuidado. No queria que sus padres se preocuparan, asi que se haria cargo el.

Busco una toalla y la sumergio en agua fria para ponersela en la frente y bajarle la fiebre. Luego de un rato Clove seguia temblando asi que, cuando vio que ya se le habia bajado la fiebre. Se hizo un lado en la cama y se acosto con ella. Era su hermanita y no la dejaria sola esta noche.


End file.
